Powód
by Akivaria
Summary: Są takie dni, w które Roy spóźnia się do pracy... RoyxEd, shonen ai.


**Title:** Powód

**Author:** Aki

**Rating: R**

**Warnings:** Napisałam coś poważnego... RUN. RUN AND HIDE. THE END IS NEAR B Nie, naprawdę nic zabawnego. Shonen-ai, w zasadzie podchodzi już pod lekkie yaoi... Z dedykacją dla Kairi, bo jej się należy za cudne, inspirujące AMV : 

**Parings:** RoyxEd

Większa sławę od alchemicznych zdolności Mustanga mógł mieć tylko jego zwyczaj spóźniania się do pracy. Nie przychodził on notorycznie o pięć czy dziesięć minut za późno - jeśli już, za biurkiem można było go zobaczyć z godzinnym, a czasem nawet większym opóźnieniem. Nie zdażało się to zbyt często, jednak Płomienny Alchemik zawsze otrzymywał reprymendę od Hawkeye, ubolewającą nad jego skrajnym lenistwem.

Mimo to, Mustang nigdy się nie skarżył, cierpliwie słuchając wykładów pani porucznik, zawsze przemilczając powody swojego spóźnienia. Współpracownicy Płomiennego twierdzili, że za wszystko odpowiada jego naturalny pracowstręt, jednak prawda była inna.

Wczesny ranek był jedyną porą, jaką Mustang mógł w odosobnieniu dzielić z Edwardem Elricem.

Młodzieniec zarywał noce, aby studiować alchemię, gdy tylko przybywał do Centrali. Taki był jego cel - na pierwszym miejcu zawsze stawiał Alphonse'a i złożoną mu obietnicę, nie bacząc na własne potrzeby czy odpoczynek. Ranek był jedyną porą, kiedy mógł wymknąć się z czystszym sumieniem, nie alarmując wciąż odpoczywającego brata.

W takie dni Roy zrywał się wcześnie, o wiele wcześniej niż powinien, gdy budził się do pracy, a potem czekał. Zwyczajnie oczekiwał, siedząc przy stole w kuchni i bębniąć palcami o blat, mimowolnie licząc upływające sekundy. Czas zdawał się wtedy płynąć wolniej, jakby jakiś łotrzyk przestawił tryby w wiszącym na ścianie w jego pokoju, mahoniowym zegarze. Az do momentu, gdy pukanie do drzwi przerywało ciszę.

Roy kochał dźwięk, jaki wydawała stalowa dłoń uderzająca lekko o drzwi - zwykli słuchacze nie byliby w stanie wychwycić różnicy między użyciem do tego celu zdrowej ręki, a metalowej protezy.

Roy potrafił. Był zdolny do wychwycenia tak nieznacznej zmiany - i ubóstwiał ją. Kochał tą zapowiedź, tak samo jak uwielbiał wpatrywać się w mniejszą sylwetkę Stalowego Alchemika, gdy stał w drzwiach, uśmiechając się lekko, niemal przepraszająco. Adorował tą nieznaczną różnicę ciężaru na swym lewym ramieniu, gdy Edward splatał swoje ręce na jego szyi. Nawet, gdy niezdarna mechaniczna ręka zaczynała rozpinać jego koszulę, nie ukazywał irytacji ni gniewu. Gdy Roy czuł zimne palce stalowej dłoni na swojej skórze, nie drżał i nie odtrącał. Bo czas płynął dalej, a nikt nie jest wieczny - to były dowody na to, że jest z Edwardem, że ma go przy sobie, że nie jest on z nikim innym...

Roy nie potrafi zachwycać się pięknem kobiet, które otwarcie z nim flirtują, a jednak jego serce zawsze zapomina o jednym z udrzeń, gdy ubranie Stalowego Alchemika upada swobodnie na ziemię. Edward zdaje mu się perfekcyjny - nie, on _jest_ perfekcyjny, z idealnie ukształtowanym ciałem i złotem ukrytym w oczach i włosach.

Roy uwielbia momenty, w których kaskada słonecznych włosów opada na białą poduszkę, rozkładając się jak wachlarz. Dla niego nie ma piękniejszej muzyki niż ciche westchnienia i pomruki zadowolenia wydobywające się z ust Edwarda - melodia, którą sam wygrywa, wędrując rękoma po ciele Elrica. On naprawdę _był_ piękny, z delikatnym rumieńcem na policzkach, ozdobionych rzęsami zamkniętych oczu.

Nawet jego głos niemal dorównywał pieśni aniołów, w które nie wierzył, gdy z uczuciem i pasją szeptał imię kochanka, odchylając głowę. Roy czuł, że Edward rozpaczliwie obejmował go rękoma, jak gdyby chciał zatrzymać go przed ucieczką. Stalowe palce wbijały się mocno w skórę Alchemika, obiecując, że wkrótce zostawią na niej swe ślady. Roy wiedział, że już wieczorem dadzą o sobie znać, promieniując dzikim bólem.

I był Edwardowi za to wdzięczny, dziękował mu bezsłownymi pieszczotami, dostając jako dodatkową nagrodę westchnienie rozkoszy. Ten ból był dla Roya dowodem na to, że to wszystko nie było snem, że Stalowy Alchemik był z nim i dzielił to samo pragnienie. Wiedział, że już za kilka chwil powrócą do rzeczywistości, udając przed całym światem skłóconą parę podwladny - przełożony, tak, jakby między nimi nic nie istniało.

A Roy nie chciał zapomnieć. Wpatrując się w zamknięte oczy Edwarda, gdy ten powoli uspokajał oddech, Mustang ma wrażenie, że czas przyspieszył i zakpił sobie z jego pragnień. Zawsze w takich chwilach włosy Stalowego Alchemika są splątane i bezładnie rozrzucone po pościeli, gdy opiera głowę o pierś Płomiennego, jakby przepraszając, że zaraz będzie musiał odejść do rzeczywistości, a ich bajka się skończy...

Dla Roya Mustanga Edward Elric był wystarczającym powodem, aby spóźniać się do pracy.


End file.
